Dreaming of You
by namichan321
Summary: Hinata is always dreaming about a certain blue eyed Shinobi, little does she know he’s dreaming of her too.OneShotSongfic, Dreaming of You by Selena


**Kirara Kitten ****- Hey, readers!! I'd like to thank everyone who is supporting my fanfic **_**Mission: Survive Camp! **_**I'd especially like to thank a certain reviewer who has been very loyal through out all of my current fan fictions!! Always Lost123!! Thank you so much for being a big support and I'm sorry it took so long to get this story out!!**

**Flamers**** - Those of you who like flaming stories please take into consideration that it does hurt someone's feelings! I'm not trying to be rude or snotty but FLAMING IS VERY MEAN!! If you hate the story help out by saying what they could do better! Better yet if you really hate the story don't review!!**

**Summary**** - OneShot/Songfic, Dreaming of You by Selena - Hinata is always dreaming about a certain blue-eyed Shinobi, little does she know he's dreaming of her too. **

**Pairings**** - Main - Naruto x Hinata**

**Minor - SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, KakaAnko **

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own Naruto and the gang -sighs- I also do not own the song Dreaming of You…**

**;3**

Hinata sighed, staring at the busy streets ahead, allowing the wind to play with her long hair.

_It's such a lovely day out…_The Hyuuga Heiress thought as she brushed past a few couples, _Why do I feel so…empty?_

Hinata sighed sadly as her thoughts drifted towards a certain blonde-haired Shinobi. Thinking about him made her blush even now even though they had gotten closer over the years. Naruto always found ways to make her breathless.

"Is he really going to propose to Sakura-Chan, Kakashi?" A certain hot-tempered Kunoichi asked as she walked.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat causing her to pause in mid-step…

Naruto _had _ been seen with the beautiful Kunoichi quite often. Could he truly be taking another step in their relationship? It wasn't even confirmed that they were dating for goodness sake!

_I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions…_

Shaking her head slightly she racked her brain for any signs of the two ever being a couple. Sure, Sakura and Naruto were close but honestly, he would have told Hinata about them! Wouldn't he? They were good enough friends, weren't they?

"Actually, yes, he is," Kakashi answered turning toward his significant other.

Hinata's heart fell. Her thoughts getting the best of her for once.

_I guess he just didn't think it would matter if I knew…_The beauty looked down sadly thinking of how foolish she was being, _What if I'm wrong? I could be getting upset for no reason…_

"It's about time if you ask me!" The woman grinned as she took another step forward.

"Anko, take it easy, you don't need to walk so fast," Kakashi sighed worriedly.

"I'm pregnant, you're not, I'll deal with it," Anko defended patting her stomach gently.

Kakashi sighed once again but nodded at his wife.

Hinata smiled softly as she watched the couple but her smile soon fell at the sight before her.

Naruto was with Sasuke looking at rings in a jewelry store.

_It can't be true…_The heiress thought as she felt hot tears build up in her creamy eyes.

She couldn't take anymore, she had to turn away. It became harder believing it couldn't be true. Taking a step back she went toward the Yamanaka Flower Shop to calm herself. The flowers in Ino's family's shop always made her feel better.

As Hinata walked in she noticed a certain blonde-haired beauty steeling kisses from her love; Shikamaru Nara.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled, "I really need to get back to work, I'm not lazy like you, I need to work,"

Shikamaru pulled her closer by the waist with a groan.

"Just this once," The spiky-haired man said/ordered.

Ino giggled and pulled him behind some roses to hide them.

The sweet sent of flowers suddenly became sickeningly bitter to Hinata and she once again had to turn away.

_My heart feels like it's going to burst…_The heiress thought bitterly as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

She quickly wiped the warm liquid away as she walked on. Everywhere she turned she could see a couple giving one another loving affection that she could only wish for. She had to get away.

"Hinata-Chan?" A melodic female voice called.

Hinata looked up to see her best friend trying to catch up to her. She slowed her pace.

"Yes, Tenten-San?" She faked a smile.

"Are you heading toward the Hyuuga compound?" Tenten asked not quite believing her friends smile, "Let's go together,"

Hinata nodded, looking forward she asked,

"Are you looking for Neji-Nii-San?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly with a slight nod.

Hinata giggled at her friends response as she took a step toward the door.

"He wants to take me out," She blushed as she looked up at the darkening sky, "Sadly, the beautiful day seems to be coming to an end…Do you think it will rain?"

"That's lovely," Hinata opened the door, "It may sprinkle a little,"

Tenten nodded but gave her friend a quick hug.

"Don't keep everything locked up," Tenten had seen through Hinata's mask as always, "You can talk to me about anything,"

Hinata hugged her back allowing a few tears to run down her face.

"Thank you," The heiress smiled as she backed away, "I think that was all I needed,"

Tenten nodded and was about to make a comment but was interrupted by Neji.

Neji nodded in Hinata's direction, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he walked past her.

Hinata stood there for a moment, watching the couple exit the manor, before she headed toward her room.

As she opened her door her eyes drifted towards a picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Naruto on her sixteenth birthday…That was three years ago. It was her favorite picture of the two of them. Inhaling a deep breath she set the picture face down in a drawer.

Now, alone, she allowed tears to flow freely along with rain that beginning.

Minutes turned to hours as she lay in her bed thinking of the blue-eyed man who had stolen her heart.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp scream and a thud.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata shot up in her bed as she heard a young woman scream.

"NEJI, YOU JERK THAT WAS COLD AND WET!!!!" Hinata looked out her window as a humorous scene began to play.

"It's not my fault you weren't looking," Neji stated matter-of-factly pissing Tenten off even more, "You're soaked,"

"No shit, Sherlock!" She growled as she attempted to stand up out of the puddle. To no avail, sadly.

Tenten fell down once again causing the normally stoic Neji to burst into howls of laughter.

"Shut the hell up," Tenten pouted, crossing her arms childishly.

"My, what profanity," Neji smirked, holding a hand out for her to take.

Tenten took it gladly but instead of helping herself up she pulled him into the puddle with her.

"What the fuck!?!" Neji growled as he attempted to brush his hair out of his eyes so he could glare at his girlfriend.

"My, what profanity!" Tenten teased splashing him with water.

Neji held his hands up defending himself with little effort.

He smirked and pulled her to his chest while allowing them to both fall into the cold water.

Tenten squeaked as Neji did so and tried desperately to stand and dry off.

Hinata laughed at the two earning a playful glare from Tenten who mouthed a "And you said it would only sprinkle!'

Tenten stood up finally and held a hand out in a truce. Neji took it but pulled her down slightly to plant a kiss on her lips.

Hinata smiled at their affection and decided to give them privacy by shutting her curtains.

After the Hyuuga manor quieted down Hinata peered at the clock to confirm the time.

11:22pm

She sighed, knowing she should be sleeping but decided against it. The white-eyed beauty stood to sit next to her window hoping to see starts through the rain.

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
Thinking of me, too _

Hinata closed her white eyes allowing her thoughts to roam freely.

'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

'_Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

She opened her eyes looking for the picture she had put away. Hinata held it close to her chest with a sad smile.

Hoping to clear her mind she silently walked out of her room making sure not to wake anyone.

She crept past Neji's room to see that he was still awake and not alone.

Tenten was with him, borrowing a pair of his pajamas, and brushing his hair.

"You should let me do this more often," She whispered in his ear.

"You'd want me to push you in a muddy puddle again?" Neji chuckled, leaning his back into her chest allowing her to hug his neck.

Hinata rolled her eyes, they always waited for rainy days to make up an excuse to stay at one another's homes. Lucky for their families they were one of the few couple's in Konoha that don't do anything that would be disrespectful before marriage while they were together.

She continued on her way out not even bothering to grab an umbrella.

As she walked on she took a glance at the houses around her and noticed Naruto sitting by his window.

She sighed sadly and walked on not giving him a second glance.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Too bad she didn't, Naruto saw her and quickly decided to follow after her.

Hinata loved walking in the rain so getting wet didn't bother her. She walked past their old school to seat herself in one of the swings.

_I just wanna hold you close; but so far _

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say _

_How much I love you_

_Yes, I do_

She had always imagined her and Naruto swinging together as Genin but never got the chance. It took her a while to realize how much she truly loved the blonde boy but now that she new that she did it hurt all the more.

Closing her eyes once again she tried to picture the day they had spoken after she had lost the battle with her cousin.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

'_Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

Naruto paused when he saw a familiar angelic face. He attempted to quietly approach the, what looked to be, sleeping girl but being a little clumsy slipped on a mud puddle and landed on his hind end, dropping his umbrella in the process. He grunted loudly but covered his mouth to silence himself. He could feel the fox inside of him snickering.

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she thought she hear a familiar voice but quickly brushed it off, thinking it was her imagination acting up.

_Naruto-Kun…_Hinata shook her head slightly causing some water to fall from her hair, _Get out of my head…It hurts to think about you but I can't stop…_

Tears began falling once again but you couldn't tell because of the rain.

Naruto peered at the Hyuuga heiress from his position on the ground.

She was shaking. Naruto quietly stood from his spot in the mud and brushed himself off before heading toward the wet girl.

Removing his jacket he placed it around her shoulders from behind, startling the young woman.

"N-Naruto-Kun!?" Hinata stuttered as she turned to face the man, "What are you doing out here?"

_Ah, ah_

_(Corazon)_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_(Como te necesito)_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_(Mi amor, como te extrano)_

Naruto grinned,

"I could ask you the same thing, Hinata-Chan,"

Hinata blushed at this and turned her face forward to look into her lap.

Naruto sighed and pulled his umbrella out so it was covering both their heads.

"You'll get sick," He stated, watching as the girl's shoulders shook.

Noticing this he decided to sit with her, not next to her, with her. With his strong arms he gently lifted her up so that he could seat himself underneath her so that she was on his lap.

Hinata squeaked at this with a deep blush.

"Bu-but, this will d-definitely lo-look bad to Sakura-Chan!" She silently cursed herself for stuttering so much.

Naruto leaned over, his chin on her shoulder so he could give her an innocent baffled look.

"So what?" He asked clearly confused.

"A-aren't y-you together?" The white-eyed girl asked confused and embarrassed by the position they were in.

"Me and Sakura-Chan?" Naruto laughed as he pulled his head back, "Where'd you hear that crap?"

Hinata blushed harder at her mistake but sighed with relief anyway.

_I was wrong…Thank goodness._

"You shouldn't assume outrageous things like that, Hina-Chan," Naruto chuckled giving her a pet name.

"G-gomen," She apologized shyly as she continued to look at her lap.

"Sasuke-Teme is the one she's with," With that said Hinata realized Sasuke was the one asking for a ring at the store, "He proposed to her today, didn't you hear? You didn't know they were together?"

"No…Sakura-Chan and I haven't been able to talk lately she's been busy…" Hinata dragged the last word on realizing the reasons she hadn't been in contact with the cherry blossom was because she was always with Sasuke!

That was why Hinata had been hanging out with Naruto in replacement of Sakura.

"That's why I couldn't hang around you this past week," Naruto gave a toothy grin, slightly rocking the swing, "Sasuke-Teme need help arranging the proposal, silly!"

Hinata turned slightly so she could lean her cheek against his chest.

Naruto blushed at this.

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said "I love you."_

_I love you, too_

"Hinata-Chan, if I were to marry someone," Naruto started with a heavy blush, "It'd be you,"

Hinata's eyes widened at this confession and she sat up right to look into his azure eyes to be sure it wasn't a dream.

"I've always loved you, Hinata-Chan," He stated kissing her on the forehead, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner,"

"It's okay," She smiled and planted a kiss of her own except this one was on his lips, "I love you, too,"

_Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight_

'_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

They gently rocked on _their _swing in _their _spot.

_Dreaming with you tonight_

_(With you tonight)_

'_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_(Rather be)_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

_(I'll be dreaming)_

Naruto held Hinata closely to his body with his face leaning on her shoulder.

_I don't have to keep dreaming of us…_Hinata thought as she leaned her head slightly towards Naruto to plant a kiss on his cheek, _There is an us…_

_Dreaming_

_(Of you tonight)_

_Endlessly_

_(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)_

_Dreaming_

_(Dreaming)_

_Endlessly_

_(With you tonight)_

Naruto closed his eyes softly slowly drifting into a slumber.

"It's stopped raining," Hinata sighed leaning deeper into Naruto's embrace as she closed her eyes.

_Endlessly _

_Endlessly_

_Dreaming_

**;3**

**;3 Kirara Kitten ;3**** - So? Did you like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?? Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic!!! Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it!! If you enjoyed this story please feel free to take a look at some of my other stories!! Especially **_**Mission: Survive Camp!**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
